The Monstrous Roar of Thunder
by zantetzu
Summary: Ike loves the sound of thunder, but Link has different feelings. Yaoi fluff! Ike/Link :Oneshot:


A/N: This is my first fanfic, please be nice! Oh yeah, its yaoi, so if you don't like boyxboy then hit the back button now! Ike and Link need more love! xD Enjoy!

The Monstrous Roar of Thunder

Ike sighed, though it wasn't a sad one. No, he loved the sound of rain. Where there was rain, thunder usually followed. His eyes strayed from the window, though he was reluctant to do so. He let a smirk crawl across his face as he stole a glance towards the door. The gossip-loving Peach had told him before that Link was scared of thunderstorms. So, he decided to "check on" the said Hylian.

Link gave a start as a flash lit up the room, and hid his face under his pillow once again. He was terrified; these were the things he couldn't beat, the things he couldn't defeat. Thunder was like the roar of a hundred lions, and lightning the bite of a million. Storms like these made him want to run away or hide somewhere dark and far away from it. Alas, he could do no such thing.

Ike sighed once more as a flash swept over the dark house. He didn't like comforting people when they were scared. Feeling nervous or sad were two different things. He trudged his feet behind him while he scanned the door room numbers for Link's. He froze. What was Link's number again? He couldn't just go barging into peoples' rooms, right? Thunder rolled, and Ike went to go find help.

Clueless as to where he should go, Ike found Marth and Pit, and decided they were a good place to check, since they knew Link, too.

"Hey guys," Ike greeted as he walked from across the room, "you haven't seen Link around lately, have you?" Pit, being only nine years of age, just stared at him questioningly. Marth did the same, but he asked:

"I think he'd rather not see anyone right now, especially not you, Ike."

"Huh? Why not?" And with that, Marth motioned to Pit that it was time to go, and Pit obeyed. Ike, confused, went to find some other people. Maybe if he could find Zelda, than maybe he could get his answer. Soon after, he spotted the princess.

"Hey Zel-" Ike was cut off by a roar of thunder that shook the entire room.

"Oh, hey Ike," Zelda said as soon as Ike could hear again, "what is it?"

"Have you seen Link?"

"No, I haven't. Why?" Zelda answered slowly.

"Well…I just wanted to visit him? Do you know his room number?" Ike didn't sound convinced of himself.

"Yes, I do." With that, Zelda proceeded to give Ike Link's room number. Ike then proceeded to find the room, and as he walked, he noticed the rain getting harder_. It's probably severe at this point,_ he thought. The same smirk from earlier crossed his face as he imagined Link spazzing out about it. _That'll be cute_, he thought to himself. His pace quickened as he heard the storm get louder. He couldn't wait to see this.

Link could feel his heart thudding hard from the inside of his chest, and wondered if a heart could pop out of a person's chest like that. He shook his head and tried to focus on something else. _Well_, he thought_, the only other thing I can think of is…Ike. _Link already knew he loved Ike, but was unsure of the other swordsman's feelings. _Uh...He's handsome, he's strong, and he probably has a girlfriend. _Link's thoughts started to become bitter. Once again, he shook his head. A flash blasted through the window, and Link covered his ears to avoid the noise and shut his eyes. After the roll of sound, he reluctantly let go of his ears.

Ike was getting irritated. How many rooms were there?! There were only, what, 40 or so brawlers? He was sure they didn't need this much. Ike sighed a third time. He finally halted at the door, and got ready.

Just then, Link heard a soft knock at his door. His head jolted up, and he stared at the door, trying to figure out who could be behind the door. More knocks. Link braced himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see him scared.

"Come in." He called weakly. The door creaked open in reply, and Ike took a small step in.

"Hey, you look like you've seen a ghost." Ike stated bluntly. Link faltered. He wasn't expecting Ike. He hardly even knew the guy, so why the random appearance?

A flash.

Link's body cringed in response, and Ike cocked his head in interest.

"Are you scared of lightning or something?" Ike saw Link's eyes widen, and smirked for a second. Link shook his head no. But something in Ike believed otherwise. So, taking advantage of Link being in some kind of deep thoughts, he walked forward and sat on the bed next to the Hylian. The blue haired swordsman saw the younger boy tremble. His head turned for a split second to see the window light up immensely, but his head turned back instinctively to see Link latching on to his arm, whimpering like a scared dog. And before Link knew it, he had a pair of two very strong hands wrapped around his waist. His eyes snapped open in realization. He looked up. And, boy, that was a huge mistake. Right after what Ike thought sounded like his name was spoken, he had his lips locked onto the younger boy's. They stayed like that for a while; or until the need for breath arose. Neither spoke afterwards, and Link had the most adorable blush on his face. Ike was hugging him, and the storm continued.

"Shhh…calm down." Ike cooed into Link's ear. Only then had it become evident to the younger one that he himself was crying. Ike moved his face closer to Link's, but instead of kissing him on the lips, he settled for kissing the corners of his eyes. When he had finished cleaning the tears away, he pulled Link back into the embrace. Only then had Link spoke up.

"I love you, Ike." The words barely escaped his lips.

"I love you too, Link." Ike whispered back. And this time, when the dizzying light came, Link didn't notice, because lightning doesn't reach Heaven.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I just thought this was a good idea for them, so don't kill me please! I think it came out pretty good, I'm happy with it. Sorry for the shortness. Reviews?


End file.
